A vehicle equipped with a smart vehicle key system may be able to unlock its doors or to activate its ignition system upon detecting a smart vehicle key associated with the vehicle. Typically, the smart vehicle key may include a transmitter that transmits signals to the vehicle to enable the vehicle to unlock its doors or to activate its ignition system.